herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Kazanari
'''Tsubasa Kazanari '''is one of the 3 main heroines in in the anime series Symphogear. She is a girl who has the power to use Symphogear armor, which uses music to fight off against aliens known as Noise. Appearance Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. Her Zwei Wing concert clothes consist of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle. She is also seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform. Personality During her time as Zwei-Wing, Tsubasa is in fact a very nervous and shy girl where her partner Kanade did most of the talking and cheering her up, giving her strength. However, in an ensuing battle with Noise, Kanade sacrificed herself, dying in Tsubasa's arms, sending her through deep grief. Tsubasa first appears in the present as a pop star and student with a cold personality, the death of Kanade has shattered her shyness and she became distant and aloof. She refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. She even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her swan song, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side. By Symphogear G, she has evolved into the 'big sister/senior' of the Symphogear users, mirroring how Kanade was to her. History Zwei Wing concert and the Death of Kanade Amo She was formally a part of a duo known as Zwei Wing, but her partner, Kanade, sacrificed herself fighting the Noise and she has since been fighting the Noise alone. After the death of Kanade, Tsubasa became cold and aloof. She is very reluctant to work with Hibiki, refusing to accept her as Kanade's replacement. Her Symphogear is the First Relic - Ama-no-Habakiri and her Arms Gear is a long katana. Battle Against Noise During a skirmish against Noise, Tsubasa encounters a particularly powerful girl wearing a strong Relic referred as 'Nehustan Armor', this is the girl that will soon be known as Chris Yukine. Eventually cornered, Tsubasa unleashes her Swan Song, forcing Chris to retreat, but Tsubasa herself received fatal wounds that she was hospitalized for days. During her days in hospital, Tsubasa received encouraging words from Kanade to move on and spread her wings. Afterwards, she started opening up to Hibiki and mostly everyone. Battle Against Fine However, later on, Tsubasa received news that their ally, scientist Ryoko Sakurai, is an incarnation of their enemy and the one who unleashes Noise, Fine. Joining up with Hibiki and a redeemed Chris, Tsubasa confronted Fine in the Tower of Babel. Tsubasa managed to calm a berserk Hibiki down and attempted to finish Fine with a kamikaze attack, Soaring Phoenix. While Fine's armor cracked, Tsubasa seemingly perished, until Hibiki activated her hidden Symphogear power, restoring Tsubasa's strength and they unite to bring down Fine and her plans. She would, however, along with Hibiki and Chris, fly to the moon to stop the falling moon, Fine's last resort plan, saving the Earth, and thought to perish again. However, on a later day, the trio emerged again, having just faking their deaths to avoid complications. Symphogear G After the battle with Fine, Tsubasa was able to resume her singing career, becoming Japan's Top Idol Singer. However, a concert with America's Top Idol Singer, Maria Candenza Eve, was suddenly interrupted not just with a Noise attack, but also Maria revealing herself as the member of the group Fine, a Symphogear user and uses the Gungnir like Kanade did. After a skirmish, joined by Hibiki and Chris, Tsubasa managed to drive the Fine group and the Noise they brought. Tsubasa later becomes involved with the investigation of the theft of the relic Solomon's Cane, only to find out that it is in the hands of the Fine group's mad scientist ally, Dr. Ver. Ver later unleashes the monster Nephilim, and Tsubasa witnesses how it tore Hibiki's arm, and Hibiki suddenly regenerating her arm and slaughtering the monster. After further investigation, Tsubasa was shocked that the Gungnir inside Hibiki is expanding, about to replace her and turning her into something inhuman. Out of worry, Tsubasa once again starts acting cold and dismissive to Hibiki, forbidding her to fight and becomes angry when Hibiki is taking it 'too lightly'. Trying to stop the Fine to unleash the Frontier, Tsubasa later finds out that Hibiki's friend Miku Kohinata is turned into a Symphogear user by Ver and attacks her. As Tsubasa fights off Maria's allies, while Hibiki fights Miku, she eventually witnesses the rise of the Frontier. However, she's shot in the back from Chris, who betrays her and joins the Fine. However, Tsubasa survives the ordeal, having 'missed the vitals'. She takes on Chris on the gates of the Frontier, and eventually finds out that Chris is just sneaking to the group to snatch Solomon's Cane from Ver, but was put on an explosive leash as a result. Using their synchronization, Tsubasa manages to destroy the leash and helps Chris get close to Ver and driving him away and taking back the Solomon's Cane. Attacks and Abilities Tsubasa is the owner of the First Relic, Ama-no-Habakiri, therefore she can is one of the "Attuned". The Attuned, when activated by the '''Power of ''Song' (歌の力 ''Uta no Chikara?), generate the anti-Noise armor--the Symphogear--that Tsubasa wears. Along with the Symphogear, Tsubasa, as well as the other Attuned, can call upon their armed gear which help them attack. Tsubasa, having trained since she was a child, is both agile and strong. She possesses many abilities all which are extremely effective. All of these attacks are instant kills. *'Wight Slayer' - During this attack, Tsubasa places one hand on the ground, outstretches her legs in a circle, and spins. The long blades that are attached to her boots spin as well and cut the enemies. *'One Thousand Tears' - Tsubasa conjures one thousand swords while in the air and sends them plummeting towards her enemy. *'Blue/Azure Flash' - Tsubasa transforms her sword into big sword, conjures blue lightning, and strikes enemy with both. *'Heaven’s Wrath' – During this attack, Tsubasa conjures a humongous sword that would rivals the size of a truck, and thrusts it down with her foot towards the enemy. This attack is usually used on bigger foes, and was also used against Hibiki once. *'Shadow Weaving' - Tsubasa aims and throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, thus disabling their movement. *'Soaring Phoenix' - Tsubasa propels herself through the air, with azure flames flying out of her legs and arms. The flames are so powerful and strong that they can break through Ryoko's Nehushtan armor. *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris , and Hibiki using the complete relic, Durandaul. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. Etymology Kazanari (風鳴?) - means "Crying Wind". Tsubasa (翼?) - means "Wing". Trivia *Tsubasa shares the same given name to Hanekawa Tsubasa from Bakemonogatari. *Tsubasa's voice actor, Nana Mizuki, also voiced Fate T. Harlaown fom The Nanoha Series Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire *Before Kanade's death, Tsubasa's armgear was black and blue, but after (back to present) her colour became white and blue. *Tsubasa was 15 two years ago which means she's now 17 and was 12 when she meet Kanade first time. *Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! resembles Tsubasa, they are famous idols, they have a big fan (Tsubasa: Hibiki and Makoto: Mana) they have swords attacks, they have a side pony tail, in the beginning they were cold and stubborn, now they are cool and brave and they have lost a person (Tsubasa: Kanade and Makoto: Princess Marie Ange). Gallery Tsubasa Kazanari.jpg Tsubasa and Kanade.jpg Senki.Zesshou.Symphogear.full.1276579.jpg|Heroines in Symphogear from left to right: Chris, Hibiki, and Tsubasa Naked Heroines in Symphogear.jpg Symphogear heroines celebration with feast.jpg Symphogear Heroines Pajamas.jpg True Symphogear Heroines.jpg SYmphogear G Upcoming.jpg Symphogear Heroines approval.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari Season 2.jpg 6d37f83cb90a0834c654114a2c3880d3.jpg 6ef9c2cde4f8bc34204ba1acb45a89de.jpg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 4).jpg Tsubasa Tragic Downfall.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroes that lost to a Villian Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Schoolgirls Category:Successful Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Evil exterminators Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Amazons Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Heroes Category:Japanese Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist